Astartes and the Olympians
by JAGA03
Summary: An Astartes of a not so well known, a servant of the Imperium finds himself in a world that makes no sense. To him it must be due to the four that lie within the eye of Terror. Just who are the Olympians, didn't the Traitor Legion Iron Warriors destory their home world of Olympia? What will this hero in a world that does not have the Emperor.
1. Prologue

**Fair warning, this might not be good, well it probably is no where near my best, but I just wanted to get this off my chest for now.**

 **Anyone who wants to Beta for me, not for grammar but for character personalities please step forward and let me know, I welcome the help.**

 **I'll put up the details of the chapter the Marine is in later as well as who he is.**

 **Also please read and review no flaming though pointers and advice are more the welcome.**

* * *

Prologue

" _Even if you cannot feel pain, you should know what sin you're dying for. Understand this! You, You must understand why! I will not allow you to die in ignorance!" Lyuze (Casshern Sins)_

My whole body rang with pain, each limb felt as if the skin and muscle had been ripped right off. But I endure through it, I do so because I combat a far greater for. Deep within the confines of my soul, the red clouds are drawing every closer. I am tempted to charge them, to give in and in go out in a blaze of glory to meet my end like any of hero of the Imperium should. But I must endure this trail, I will not give in yet, I still have many battles ahead. I utter the words " _Lord of Terra, Lord of Man, guide me_."

It is not instant, but slowly the red clouds began to retreat. I do not know if I did this, or was it a miracle. But I do know that this is not the end, I am not yet dead. It is not for me to know where it is we go when we die, I have a feeling that I do not wish to know. It is not out of fear, I know no fear, am a chosen warrior, one who defends mankind from the all that the stars throw at us.

I am a captain among the _Adeptus Astartes_ , we are the sons of the Primarchs, I am proud to have been a part of one of the many _Chapters_. I can feel the blood in my limbs begin to pump again, I can feel my skin and my muscles, this confirms to me that I have both of them. This also tells me the most important thing of all, that my body is capable of movement.

I can hear the quick pace of my primary heart, it is stabilising my body, that is good, it means that I am and not in some type of physic trap. My eyes can see in the low light, it must be in the cycle of the planet in which the sun is on the other side. I know now how I can get my bearings, as I push my body off the ground where I lay I turn my head to the sky.

At first I cannot believe what it is that I am seeing, the stars, they are not in the right places. I can pick up on a few constellation that I know, but none of them are in the right places. I am no longer in the part of the galaxy know as the _Ghoul Stars_. I feel my hair on my face, that is right I did not take my helm into battle.

I would pay more attention to how I was where I was, but a certain noise along with scent that made my whole body. The noise was that of a heart beat, 1, no 3 if not more that was heading this way. My power armour is still functional, this is good, if it was not, it is just dead wait. I can feel the came on my back begin to move in a little breeze. I can taste fear, I screw my eyes in disgust, but then a scent that I do not know comes to me. I can smell that of oil that has been spilled as well as an unnatural smell, it must be the taint of chaos on a creature that serves them.

That is in the past, the scents I smell, at least two of them are human and one may be, I can tell that they are being chased by the fourth creature. If they are human, then as a scion of the Angelic Primarch Sanguinius, it is my duty to keep safe the people of the Emperor. I can smell oil or rather fuel that has been spilled, it must be some type of battle.

Thanks to the stench, I know where they are and burst out into a sprint in that direction. At this moment I am glad that I am in the upgraded _Artificer Armour_ and not the best that the Imperium has to offer. As powerful as _Terminator Armour_ is, it is too slow for the Scions of the Angel. I burst out into a clearing and see two humans, from what I can tell they must be a mother and child as well as another that has a deformed legs, it asleep to put it mildly.

I can see that they are escaping a type of transport vehicle, it was trashed and a horned beast was now gaining on them. With no time to waste I begin my charge towards the beast. As I do this I feel the small clang of my neophyte inception blade, it is odd, I do not recall ever to have drawn it in combat before, but there was no time for nostalgia, just yet. As I came at the beast it must have seen a caught wind of me as it turned away from its prey to face me.

It's face was that of a beast, horned with a snout, it's body was that of a man, with the cloven hoofs of a beast. There was no doubt in my mind, this was a servant of chaos, a mutant that swore itself to one of the four or all of them, I did not care which, all servants of chaos had one thing in common. They all had to die, all other factors were secondary, even Xenos, Chaos dies first!

With my inception blade drawn I yelled out the war cry of my chapter "Blood is duty, we will soak the earth, stain the sky and smear the stars, we are the _Crimson Dawn!_ "

I lurch to the side as the beast makes its own charge at me, it is not as fast as I thought it would be. As I easily avoid its arms, I put my skills with the blade to work, cutting a fine line through the side of the beast.

I know I have hurt it, but I do not give it time to turn around, I leap up and crash down on it, like an angel of death yelling out the war cry of his own. "We are the Angels of Death, your end!" As I crash down on it's back I stab at it's neck viciously, I can see the clouds coming.

Not that of the physical world, but that of my mind, the flaw, the curse that lingers on 10 millennia after the death of our Primarch. I ignore them and instead l lash now where I believe the eyes of the creature are. It is not strong enough to hold me up and withstand my assault upon it.

As it's knees gave in, I plunge my inception blade into its neck and now by the horns take and twist its head. It tries to fight me, but it has no chance. My attempt at the horns was just a feint, I let go of the horn rip out my inception blade from the mutants neck. I shove it up through the lower jaw of the mutant, causing it to shriek in pain and then vanish into golden dust. I narrow my eyes, I have faced all manners of foes before be they alien mutant and heretic.

None of them had done this before, no not even the twisted beings of the warp had done this. I take in a deep breath and close my eyes, as I breath out, I push away the red clouds in my mind that were all around me. The _Red Thirst_ , the flaw would not claim me this day, but that did make me ask "How did I end up on this world, what are the stars that claim the night skies here, I am not in familiar sector, but, that is not possible?" I spoken in High Gothic, though it is not my first tongue.

* * *

 _Underworld_

Hades had literally thrown up the table, he was so sure that he had the boys mother in his grasp, he could literally see it! Then some red giant man with white hair on the top knot, with the most bizarre sense of fashion he had ever seen. He also had a red back pack with two eagle heads on it. Not to mention the brown cape, the skull on the shoulder pad, the scrolls he had on his waist with those ropes and badges ( it is the space marine Purity Seals) on his armour.

He also seemed to draw a broad sword that was what, _in_ his thigh, along with the wing attached to its back pack? Hades pondered " _I have seen all manner of beings, I have never seen one like that_." Taking on a Minotaur was one thing, making it look like he did it like every day was rather insulting.

The words the thing said was similar yet not quite Latin, not to mention that the eagles made it out to be that he was Romans. "Wait, Romans and Greeks don't mix, well not well at any rate?" Hades did take note of the fact that on the beings golden shoulder had what seemed to be a red sun. Hades made a grunt "I'll have to check with Apollo if this was one of his children or servants."

Even Hades had to admit, he had no idea where Apollo could get a being like this from, let alone hide him from all of them. "It may seem that I will have to have a word with Apollo about his servant, also what the hell is he saying, perhaps it was him, whom stole the _helm of Darkness_ , I wonder is he this boys ally?"

* * *

 _With Percy_

A lot of weird shit had happened recently, but this was by far the scariest, if not weirdest. He, his Mom and Grover were about to get stomped on my a Minotaur, the next, a figure clad in red with white hair had come literally out of the fucking bushes. " _How, the hell does a guy his seize and in red just come out of thin air_?"

Percy looked at his mother, who had no answers for him, she clearly had no idea who this guy was. Right now all Percy could do was look at it as it gazed up at the night sky as if it was looking for a sign from above?

It was at this moment that Percy saw that the figure had a human like face, sure it was way to massive to be human, but its features did look at least a little human. It's face well from what he saw looked ridiculously handsome, the calm look put Percy off. He had seen and heard that thing yell so loudly that his ears hurt badly. One moment that thing was a red blur of death, now Percy felt that the thing before him look as if it had an aura and feel of command that demanded respect and discipline.

The figure then turned to walk toward the two of them, Percy got up and took a step in front of his mother, he was unsure of what this thing was or what it said. But when it spoke, he had no idea of what it said. It said a few things, then looked at them as if it expected an answer, Percy took note that pale yellow eyes of the figure glance suddenly with murderously at Grover for a moment.

Percy decided not to attack the surprisingly well groomed and good looking avatar of death. "I have to say, you did take care of that Minotaur over there?"

The figure raised an eyebrow at him and then spoke in a deep yet not evil voice. "You are versed in a twisted form of Low Gothic, I am some what familiar with it." Then it said "I will repeat what I said, boy, where is the nearest Imperial outpost that can take me off world?"

Percy now looked at figure then back to his Mom then back to the figure.

The figure raised his eyebrow yet again "I must ask, sprouted a pair of wings, did speak clearly?"

Percy tried not to blurt out what he was about to say next "We heard, we just don't know if such a thing exist, I mean we've only been able to reach the moon."

The figure now narrowed his eyes and said "I take the _we_ is not you and your parent and in fact the entire of your planets population?" He then added "And you will address me as Lord, show some respect." Then as if he had missed a fact he said "Your planet has only got to the moon, how have the Xenos in the great vast galaxy not wiped you or enslaved you?"

Percy had no idea what that meant "Um, what does that mean, my lord?" He quickly added the last bit, this thing took down a Minotaur like it was a joke, he did not wish to be on the ends of its foul temper.

The eyes of the figure flickered to Grover, there was a very clear murderous intent in them, along with disgust. "I see, so I have not killed all the foes of humanity in sight yet, I shall rectify this."

It took a menacing step towards Grover, Percy seeing this, could not let his friend just die and ran out in front of the figure. "No wait, stop, please stop, Grover's a friend."

The figure now looked down at him as if he had said the most unreasonable thing ever. "You are friends with it?"

Now that Percy couldn't stand this, and got ready to box the thing in front of him. "Him, not it!" At this Percy tried to throw a blow but found that he was plucked off the ground by the back of his shirt.

The figure look him in they eyes and his "Respect." Then went on to say "Not many have the courage to come and fight an Angel of Death that is as your kind put it, when they refer to us in is not completely accurate to say the least." The figures face was so blank it made Percy feel a little bit queasy "You stare death in the face, do you not have any words to say?"

It was now that Percys mother brandishing a large branch of a tree, swung it against the figures back. To say it did nothing would be putting it mildly, it or he did not notice it until Percy's Mum, Sally Jackson on the ground. "To attack a scion of Sanguinuis is close combat it is folly, to attack with a twig, now that is madness." He unceremoniously dropped Percy, this was due to the fact that Grover had woken up, the satyr clearly wished he hadn't!

"By the GODS, I thought that Minotaur was bad, but by the Gods what is it, Hades must really want you dead!"

The figure looked at him and said "Speak mutant, how can the children of Armageddon want his head if when this world doesn't even posses transport outside of its solar system?"

Grover at this point said "It can talk, holy shit!"

The figure then said back to him "I am surprised a creature like you can even speak."

Grover at this bit, felt a little offended "Of course I can talk, I am satyr."

The figure went on to say "Speak, I cannot feel the taint of Chaos on you, deem yourself blessed that I am not going to just kill to make sure you don't fall to the four."

Grover was not going to ask him about that, he though back to what it had asked him and then said "Well I start talking about Hades and you bring up the Christian end of the world stuff."

The figure then said "Perhaps your thinking is limited by your?" He paused for a moment to glance at Grovers legs before he found the right word "Your, questionable _ancestry_ " he finished.

This guy or thing had just insulted every Satyr two words, not that Grover was going to tell him that, his life was worth too much. Grover knew it is better to swallow your pride that turn up as what a mess on the ground. This guy or thing had clearly killed the Minotaur, there was golden dust on him to prove it. "I guess you don't know that Hades is a God?"

The guy looked at him "Did one appear while I and the rest of the galaxy was not looking, it may just explain why I am both not dead and floating in space."

Grover wanted to call this guy and alien, but he did not want to see it angry. "Um, not to be rude, but Hades and like all of the Olympians have been around for thousands of years?"

The figure now looked a little taken aback "This is the home world of the traitor _Iron Warriors_ , I did not expect to see life on the planet, let alone trod upon a world that is supposed to be destroyed, what sorcery is this."He then muttered a few words that were not in English or any language they knew. Grover at this point got that he thought Olympus was a planet.

"No wait, hold up, Olympus is mountain dude, not a world or planet thing?"

The figure was growing less and less inclined to spare Grover, "What is this Olympus, I spoke of a world that was named Olympia."

This only served to confuse Grover, Percy and Sally a little more. Percy now said "Hey this planet's called Earth, my lord." He almost forgot to add the last two words on, but seeing as Grover was in mortal danger he could not afford to slip up. " _Guardian my ass, why am I the one who is always saving him then huh_?"

The figure then said "Earth, hmm have not heard of that planet before." The figured paused for a little while as he began to think over if he had heard of it before, but after about a minute he came to realise the other name for _Earth._ What he said next was as if he was speaking the name of a sacred place or object for in a soft voice he whispered " _Ancient Holy Terra_."

The figure now closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and an even longer breath out. When the figure opened his eyes, Grover wanted to run, but found he could not. "You, you dare to defile the sacred name of _Ancient Holy Terra_!"

It took a slow and thunderous step towards Grover but it did not strike him, no it only said "If you are not a foe to humanity, then where has your kind been for the _Long War_ , where have they been for the last 10 millennia!" He took another step towards Grover and now lifted the satyr up by his throat. "I request that you answer me, Mutant, Xeno, Heretic, give me a reason to let you live and not purge you from existence!"

The figure then said "Do you have any words that you wish to say, I am not choking you, not yet!" It actually took, it or him saying this fro Grover to realise he can breath "I, I can breath, how, how are you doing this?"

The figure only replied "How is irrelevant, what you have to say in your defence is."

Percy at this point saw that what he had said had only landed Grover in more trouble, so the young sea green eyes brown haired boy yelled at the top of his voice "Leave him alone you bully!" At this Percy hurled himself at the figure, who just moved out of the way, but it was only just in time.

* * *

 _Scion of Sanguinuis_

I looked at the boy, it was clear to me that he was more than just human, the boy had almost been able to land a blow on him, that was _not natural_. For a moment I saw a flash before in my eyes, it was just a memory. The image was of a purple shoulder pad, with a golden cup upon it, five silver spikes came out of the top of the come and three gems were placed on it, sitting upon a golden wreath. I had met such a chapter only once, but had heard of them many times from the _Imperial Fist_.

With two words on my lips I say the name of those who are consider loyal beyond all doubt, if the _Imperial Fist_ , the strict of us all said so who was I to question them. The name that comes to my lips is one of a chapter that went through many trails in service to the Emperor and fell, but no matter what, they were loyal " _Soul Drinkers_."

As I now look down at the creature who the boy had called _Grover_ I say "Be glad for those who went before you into the embrace of death, their loyalty and courage has saved you from my wrath, give thanks to the name _Sarpedon_ , it is because of him and his loyal brothers that I have not slain you this day."

The _satyr_ I believe he called himself by the name of Grover then said to me "Yeah, I'll give thanks to him, who is he."

I do not grace it with an answer, I now turn to the boy with and say "How is it that you can _almost_ land a blow on me, I was not trying to hard, but no _human_ can move so quickly."

The boy in turn just said "Listen, sir, my lord, whatever, a lot has happened to me today, I am meant to get to a camp, all I want to do is just get this over and done with, please, just leave us be."

It is not the place for humans like him to order me, but I am inclined to accept what he has said. "Very well then, go on your way child, I shall not interfere with you any more." I give the three of them a slight nod and then leave, it is now that I sorely miss my helmet. A

s I take three steps the voice of the _one called Grover_ calls out to me. "Um, not to be rude, but do you like have a place to go, I mean it is all nice that you're not going to kill us, you do know that most people will think you are some type of monster of sorts?"

I turn my head around slightly and show the _satyr_ and raise an eyebrow at it. "I am a scion of Sanguinuis, I have the dust of uncounted worlds on my feet and delivered billions into deaths embrace, what do I care for the opinions of children, yes indeed I am a _monster."_

All of them are taken aback by what I have said, I am sure the second last part is what truly sacred them, I can feel the fear leaking from them. It is not some idle claim either, I am an _Adeptus Astartes_ , the life I have lived is on of constant battle.

I am the 2nd Captain of a Chapter, a chapter descended from the most glorious _Blood Angels_. In my veins flows the legacy of my Primarch, I am 429 years by the standard of _Ancient Holy Terra_. In the vast galaxy I have slain the foes of man, be they the Alien, the Mutant and by far the worst of all, the _Heretic_ , he who wishes to sacrifice and enslave man for their _thirsting gods_. I now stand before these children, one who is a mutant, the other two I am unsure of.

As if to try to goad me to kill them, the red clouds appear once again, they desire that I kill them, to end their lives. But, if they wish it, then I must not, if I were to fall here, to the _flaw_ , it would be an insult to all of my battle brothers. I look at the children, they had the audacity to think I could not speak.

If what they said was true and this was indeed _Ancient Holy Terra_ , then I in the present but in the past. Until I know the truth I must tolerate them and what they say. The one called _Grover_ then asked "Hey um, I know you don't really like me, but would you consider coming to _Camp Half-Blood_ with us?" I turn around and say "Lead on."

I am still wary of them, but I know no fear, I am a scion of Sanguinuis, to know fear is not in our nature, we are fearless more so than other any other Chapter. I do not know what I will face but if I must face it I will all the same, it is why I exist in the galaxy, to face what others cannot.

* * *

 **Okay so very short chapter this dime, may have notice that I never said the Blood Angels name, well did that on purpose so you will find out later, if I do continue it.**

 **I am not sure if you enjoyed it or not, but I liked writing it, or typing it to be more practical. I just to let you know that the red clouds are meant to be the red thirst that is in his mind. Since he is a 2nd captain, he has heard of the Soul Drinkers and does know what happened to them, well at least until the last of them went into the warp. He is being tolerant of Grover to honour the Soul Drinkers memory.**

 **I will add how it is he got here and why he had no weapons in a little later, I don't like making promises at the bottom here, because I do not always plan how I write out things.**

 **I'd also like any feed back I can get on the Percy Jackson characters as I have read the books, well some of them, but am not all that familiar with them as others. WHY did I read the books, well I had a friend who said don't watch the movie if you read the books, I had not so I did, the movie was just a little above average for me, then I read the book. Yeah I get it why people did not like it too much.**

 **As I said before please read and review, no flaming. Constructive feed back is welcome as well as advice on how to start the next chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay first sorry about the long wait, I did my best to word this chapter in a way that a Blood Angel would think. The last 1000 words took up most of the time.**

 **Please review no flaming**

* * *

Chapter One

" _No don't stop for me, to the tower, get to the tower!"_ Yason Annellus Blood Angels Warden (Fear to Tread)

I now stand upon the bridge of y ship, the _Strike Cruiser_ by the name of _Illuminate Blood_.

All of my brothers, they are not here, they had their orders to leave and they did.

 _Baal_ is in peril and will need every scion of _Sanguinuis_ to guard it against to multitude of foes that assail it.

But to be part of such glory, to be part of such a legend is not my fate.

The path I walk I chose, all of my brother Captains did not approve of it, but none of them argued with it.

My ship was the only one in position to pull this ploy off, so the duty fell to me.

I could have left them, I could have left with my brothers, but no that is not our way.

We are children of the _Angel_ , we do not run from a fight, we do not leave others to die for us.

The crew of the _Illuminate Blood_ had accepted their role and were all ready to die for us.

But I can feel it it my veins, _the urge to not let them die alone_.

I had heard many years ago, that a Captain goes down with his ship, the men and women who are before me now, I had served with their parents as well as their parents and those who had come before them.

Their of service to the Chapter and to all of the Imperium is over as is mine, a final duty, a final desperate mission, that is what this is, that is the path I chose.

Those here now are all of the crew minus the very young, they were sent with our brothers in order to keep some traditions of the company alive.

I had not the heart to refuse the old who chose to fight beside me once more.

Almost a life time ago we had shared in victory with one another, now we shall share a _real_ victory.

 _The Arch Enemy_ , they had boarded us rather than just destroy us, foolish heretics.

But this was what I had planned on, right now I had a single plasma pistol and a power sword.

Not my own personal ones, they I had given to the one who would take over my role as Captain of the 2nd Company.

I can hear the whispers of my Gene Sire, I know what is to come and what I have to do, there is nothing more that I or any of us can accomplished from standing here at the bridge.

I close my eyes beating back the red clouds the shroud my thoughts for a little while longer.

Opening them I turn to the crew of the bridge and say "All of you have stayed by me, through the darkness and through the light, we have been boarded."

As I say this I can see many of the crew shudder, I do not begrudge them this, they are still mortal and do not have the discipline nor the training that I have, it is only normal.

"Right now as they defile our decks we stand proud knowing that even if we are to perish here, we have done our duty to the Chapter and to the descendants of the IX _Legion_."

"Once when I was but an initiate I asked my sergeant how to meet death, do you know what he said?"

I give a short pause as I see the older members of the crew those at least 50 years and more give me a nod, they know of what I speak.

"The only answer is, with as much defiance, with as much resistance as you can give it, all of you here have served the Chapter loyally as your families have for generations!"

I pause again, those who had been quivering in fear I notice have halted, I can see that their chest are swelling with a small measure of pride for their lineage, I let them have that.

I now clench my fist and hold up my power sword, as I say "When I have finished speaking to you, I will be heading out of hear for the engine room, once their I will over load the sub warp-drives that will tear _our_ ship the _Illuminate Blood_ apart."

I now give pause again as I seen a few of the crew turn a little pale at what I said, decades no centuries I have been on this ship, now all the records of service were going to go in the line of duty and for the _Imperium_.

It is now that I extend an invitation to all of them "To those of you who desire to, I ask that you accompany me, take your place beside me as we purge the traitors from _our_ vessel and if you do choose to remember that I will always be in front of you."

I now turn my back to them as and say "I will not think any less of any of you should you choose to remain here and wait, use your time to make peace with your life before the end."

As I now take the first step towards the door I hear a footstep for every single crew member on board the bridge follow me.

I can hear their hearts beating, all of them beating fast in both fear and excitement.

It would be a lie to say that I was not proud that they all chose to follow me.

Many of them I had been born on board this ship, it was only fitting that they would seek to destroy those that wish to defile it.

I hear a cough and my old serf, he would be in his 7th decade now cough and say "My Lord, permission to march at your side?"

He was always like this in his youth and now in his old age.

The man is old and frail, but his heart beats as if it were any other day in his life.

I can feel no fear ebbing from him.

He was with my in his youth all those years ago and he is with me now.

I turn to him and said "Permission granted, let us go give the hearts of these blasted heretics and traitors to _Sanguinuis_ and the _Emperor_!"

I now say in not so loud a voice so my mortal allies are not harmed " _Blood is Duty, in death it Flows_!"

As I begin the charge I see a person who is not supposed to be there, a lady dressed in a garb of grey.

Her hair was long and black, but what stood out most were here eyes, they were unnaturally grey.

I stare at her and see my past self lead the change to the _Engine room_.

She has become aware that I have noticed her and as I look into her eyes, she seems a little confused as to how I have noticed here.

It is now that I muster all the strength I have and growl single word in al the hatred I can muster "Begone!"

* * *

 _Athena_

Athena reeled back from where she was seated, she felt sick, so much anger, so much hate, it was just not right.

Gasping for breath she struggled to her feet and looked at the being in red, its mind was well guarded, she could not hear his thoughts, but she was able to take a look into his memories.

She did not know how, but it or rather he had she had just learned, had thrown her out of his mind.

But that was not what worried her.

In all her wisdom, Athena had no idea what was that anger, beneath what he put up, it was as if there was a more sinister thing deep within him.

The anger the rage she had felt, part of it if not most of it was beyond any mortal.

 _More like an emotion that had been caught and imprinted for many many years_.

But there was no time to think on just that, this figure, he was a Captain a _2_ _nd_ Captain, of some sort of ship.

There was much that she did not know, no doubt there may just be a meeting due to this man's arrival.

Athena did not wish to admit it, but she had felt a tinge of an ancient entity that none of her kind, not even the _Titans_ dared to touch.

Regaining some of her composure she now stood up and said "The _Maelstrom_ , he has its taint on him, no in him, faint, but it is still there, just what is he?"

* * *

 _With Percy_

I open my eyes, the foul witch that trespassed with in the confines of my mind had been expelled.

I look to the child, his mother and the mutant.

They are all staring at me as if I was in some type of trance, I was only partly aware that the mother had been asking me my name.

"Uh, my Lord, not to be rude, but you just stood in that one spot with your eyes shut for like a whole minute?"

I turn tilt my head down to look at them, I can feel the fear rise in all three of their hearts.

"It is not for you to know, but I do know that we are being watched, be on your guard, foul sorcery is afoot, steel your mind less you be reduced to a mindless lump of flesh."

The mutant, by the name of Grover then tried to speak to me, my patience for such a creature is wearing very thin.

"Well um sir, you see there are the _Gods_ , who are-."

I do not have the patience nor heretical laxity to let him finish his sentence.

"Do not call them by that, it is not wise to do so, no in my presence or that of any of my brothers."

I realise that I am being a bit too cruel, it is the rage that I had called upon in my mind, the red and black clouds that had pushed the witch out.

I take in a deep breath and think of my Chapter, the legacy of it, my brother within it and my role within it."

I am calm again and I now look the boy in the eyes as I say "Tell the mutant to go on, I am ready to hear what _it_ says."

The mutant seemed ready to speak, but the boy stopped him and said to me "Not _it_ , him, my lord."

His heart beating fast in fear gave away the fact that he must be scared, but he still stood up to me for his _friend_.

He did so the last two words, so perhaps I can forgive this, yet again.

"Their is a fine line between courage and foolishness, be sure that you never cross that line."

I now feel the need to tell him that I can just take was I want from the mutant if I desired to do so.

"In this case you should know that you have crossed it, I do not need your friend to be living to gain what I want to know from him, be aware of that."

I say this with as little emotion as possible, I do not have the time for such things, right now all I need to do is find out if this world really is _Ancient Terra_ or not.

The one that called itself _Grover_ locks eyes with me, I can see the fear in them.

I can hear the beating of his heart as it builds up in fear, I am tempted to end its beating once and for all.

I now hear another set of footsteps, lighter like that of a child or whatever they call it.

"I can hear a child approaching, but be on guard, _suffer not the witch to live_."

I slowly walk forth towards where I can hear the foot falls as well as the heart beat from.

I raise my hand and signal for the two humans and the mutant to take cover.

This presence, it I similar to that I felt in my mind, though it is as powerful as that one was.

I can hear its approach, for now I beat down the urge to charge forth and confront it.

And stand sill beside on of these _trees_ I believe they are called, its heart rate has not increased nor as it's breath, I take it that the child or witch has not detected my presence yet. I feel the urge to let go, to rush forth to meet it head on, but I know to rush head long into a _witch_ with no support is folly.

In the low I can't see the _witch_ , it must be using some of its heretical sorcery _._

From what I have seen this world is not capable of space travel, stealth technology on this level is beyond them.

I can now hear its heart beat and steps coming ever closer.

I cannot see it, but I can hear it, as well as I can smell it.

I hold my breath as I hear it draw close to the other side of this _tree_ , I am ready for what's next.

I make a burst and step out from my side of the _tree_ swing around it and pin it with my gauntlet to ground.

I cannot see it but I can feel it beneath me, I can also hear it screaming, _just like a human child_.

I do not relent and keep it pinned, _witches_ had many forms of _heresy_ at their disposal, deceit was one of them.

I look back and see the two humans and mutant rushing out to see what I have caught.

I notice that the smell of fear is upon all of them, though the mutant does approach me.

After about ten seconds it speaks to me "Um, sir, Lord, can you release her, she is not here to harm us?"

I look at it and answer "You wear my patience _mutant_ , if it is _one_ of your friends, show it to me."

It was not a question but a challenge that I made to the mutant.

The mutant than came over to where I had pinned the _unseen witch_ and began to feel around it.

After about half a minute it removed an item that turned out to be a cap.

I see a young human girl with blonde hair now pinned to the ground.

"So it is a _witch_ then?"

I make this comment before I noticed the eyes, they were grey, the very same grey of the one who had trespassed in mind.

The rage, the anger, the hate that I felt at this moment, if I had not pulled myself away, the sea of red and black.

I look at the child, I can hear her heart beat race in fear as I smell it ooze of her, her eyes lock with mine and she closed them as if my stare was enough to cause her harm, small and fragile little thing.

The mutant seemed to know the _witch_ , only fitting, that they do know one another, it means if I just am able to follow these two I can find more, it makes them easier to hunt down and kill.

The mutant now said to the _witch_ "Gods, I mean Annabeth, it's you, Gods, you had us all scared their!"

I now raise my left eyebrow at the mutant who quickly corrects himself "You had _me_ sacred out of my mind, I think this guy was not sacred, um what was your name again?"

I look at it as if it is mad and then reply "I did not give you my name mutant."

The _witch_ by the name of Annabeth now spoke up for the first time since she had begun screaming.

"Hey that is not very nice, I bet your just a dumb giant under all that armour."

If I had the patience I would just ignored this, but this _witch_ needed to be put in her place, _that of the grave_.

I scoop it up before any of them can react and look deep into the eyes of the _witch_.

"Be afraid _witch_ , I have slain foes beyond count be they mortal or not, I can add you to it with ease if I wished to, _witch_."

It is there, the fear that I smelled on her before, this time I make sure to let her know that I am aware of it.

"You put on a brave face, but you wreak of fear child, be afraid _witch_ , you stare at an angel of death."

I now slowly squeeze to watch the pain on the _witches_ face, it is in pain, it is fragile and an insult to all those I have cut down in the name of the _Emperor of Man and of the Imperium_ , so I put it down.

I now turn back to the mutant, there is still the anger of the intrusion into my mind, this _witch_ may not be her, but she has ties to her and I will find out what they are!

The _witch_ now edges away from me, but when it is just beyond my arms length it asked "Did the woman who had grey eyes have black hair?"

The reason behind this escapes me, but I am sure that she is right, not that I let it show or inform her of it.

I do not reply to her and just look at the mutant and asked "You said there was a camp by here, take us to it."

The mutant cowardly nods its head at me.

And now begins to _lead_ the way, I am unsure if it is leading us into a trap.

The _witch_ now says in a whisper to the mutant "Surely you aren't go to take _it_ there, it is a big red monster!"

I now let my voice be heard "Do not insult my gene sire witch, if you do so again, I ask that you make peace with yourself before I send you to the fate that awaits all of your kind and those like you."

The witch had the nerve to talk back to me "Oh yeah you closed minded twit, what is that!"

It was as if she had forgotten that I had just recently spared her heretical life.

I close my eyes and take in a deep breath and then say a "Your souls shall be devoured by and if they deem if spat out for other uses I will not speak of."

The witch just looked at me and then began to laugh "Wow you really are stupid as if the _Gods_ do anything like that."

I now look into _its_ eyes and smile, a feature I do not show to many, but when I do, it is either the smile that I show my brothers when I have completed the mission.

Or the smile I give the foe before me, before I kill it, this was the latter.

She or rather it took a step back as it saw my smile, if it was able to see the intent behind my smile, I am unsure, but I can smell fear leaking from her again.

I can feel the thirst, the red clouds rolling forth to cover my mind again, urging me to spill and drink.

But I push such thoughts back, it is not fall, not like this.

I taking in a deep breath letting the air fill my three lungs.

This calms my mind and I ask "I will not ask again, take me to this camp, I do not need you to be living if I wish to learn where it is, do not test my patience for it is growing thinner by the minute."

The witch now had the audacity to say to me "Oh yeah, how are you going to do that, is all the muscle restricting the blood flow to your brain?"

I look down at her raise my left eye brow at her and then asked "Did you trade the ability to reason for useless trinket or some other failed deal with your heretical gods as you call them."

I can see that the witch took offence, no doubt she was going to say what all of her kind said about how their _gods_ loved them.

"This cap was a gift, a gift from my mother, who does _love_ me?"

It was not that I had not heard all of this before, but it was that extra word _mother_ that caught me off guard.

I now narrow my eyes at her and ask "All that you said, I have heard before, except for a single word, did you claim to _born_ of a deity?"

There is no further need of words, I can see it in her eyes, she is proud of it or at least was, for now her eyes are full of fear, for she had enough knowledge to know what was about to happen.

My hand shot towards her, but I stop about an inch from her face, there is no force that does this, it is of my own volition.

I turn my head to the right to see a bird, I have not seen it's kind before, it radiates with hostility, it is not a beast of this world, I know no fear, why would I start now.

I speak to it and challenge it by saying "You reek of anger, anger that beasts do not feel, show yourself!"

My tone is calm, but one can tell that there is an anger within my soul that is waiting to be unleashed!

It took the form of a female mortal, but I knew better than to think it was, it hair and eyes were the same of that _woman_ who had intruded into my mind.

The clothes that formed with her were a grey robe and a golden helm.

I could feel that this was not a foe that I could defeat, not without my power sword or my bolter.

I have turned to face her fully, she is not a foe I can take on, but if I have to I will do so. She held a spear and a shield that was bronze.

I can feel her intent, she does desire to kill me, those eyes confirm it for me this must be the being that the witch calls _mother_.

I take a step back and prepare to drew my neophyte inception blade, she is armed and clearly is ready to fight so I should be all the more ready.

The area smells of a nectar that I do not know, but is rather sickening.

It spoke to me in a female voice as it tried to command me "Move away from my daughter and I shall spare you."

Her words would have made guardsmen tremble in fear, but I am no guardsmen, no I am a scion of _Sanguinius_ I do no yield to my foes.

I have faced down _Daemon Princes_ and their ilk, this foe is no different to those that came before it.

I do not move from where I am and instead draw my neophyte inception blade and say "One does not consort with your kind."

Her eyes narrowed she took what I said as an insult, no she is inspecting my only weapon, I can feel a her mocking gaze fall on my face.

"You think that knife will harm me, you are foolish to think that it can, a weapon that only serves as an initiation blade, what can you hope to achieve with it?"

I decided to play this game of hers and answer "You were the one that trespassed in my mind, I can tell that you must have seen that short skirmish with the mutant I had before, then you know that a dull blade can kill if the intent is right."

Her face now began to frown as she said "Is that any way to talk to one such as myself you do not know your place."

She makes a gesture with her hand and I feel my neophyte inception blade almost fly from my hands, but almost is not enough to get it done.

I can feel the red clouds now washing over me soul as I resist the urge to charge at her.

My hand tightens on my blade as I do so and I begin formulate a plan to deal with this enemy.

She looked into my eyes, I could see the anger in them, had I resisted her sorcery, did she think that I was that weak willed.

Her faces relaxes and takes a more gentle tone as she asks as if to clarify a fact "You do not fear me do you?"

I do not move my body at all but reply in as calm voice to her question "My brother and I fight where many would fear to tread."

* * *

 **PLEASE READ**

 **Okay so why did Athena get involved with this even though she is not supposed to, well due to the fact that she had been in his mind, she learnt or more like felt the Warp on him, but she was unaware of what it truly was. That toppled with the way he spoke about gods did piss her off just a little. She can tell that he is not of their world and judged that she should act and apprehend the Blood Angel. Sorry if that annoys you guys as for the fight scene, since she does want to know more and is arrogant, she will go into his mind in the fight and we all know what happens if you perceive a daemon as it perceives you. Look forward to it.**

 **Please review no flamings**


	3. Chapter 2

**Before we begin I wish to say, that a Daemon will appear and it's appearance will be based of the theroy in the Warhammer 40,000 Novel "The Masque of Vyle" that if a daemon perceives you as you perceive it time is no barrier. Please be gentle with your reviews of this chapter because it did take some work to write it all out.**

 **Please review no flaming**

* * *

Chapter Two

 _No, I defy you, my soul remains my own, if I must suffer the torments of hell itself in order to serve the Emperor, then I will, Service is Life."_ Chapter Master Caedis Blood Drinkers (Death of Integrity)

Athena had thought to end it all with a single blow, she struck him but not with a physical blow, no her weapon of choice was her mind and her target was his.

But she found that she was unable to enter to find the _core_ of his thoughts when she entered.

For his mind was covered in a rolling sea of red and black clouds.

She could feel it again, that rage from before, it was old very old, she could feel that these clouds held anger and a thirst.

She could feel her self began to shiver, this rage it was older than she was, yet it was fresh as if it had just begun the other day.

Mixed with this thirst, she could feel the desire for blood to spill it, to charge a foe and make it bleed, it was terrifying.

But that was not all of it, by far what scared her the most was the flashes that were in the black clouds.

Images of a world she did not know, figures that fought, some was like the one she faced, but the foes they faced she had no idea existed in reality.

Out of all the flashes that came there was one that played over and over again.

This was a scene of an angel, a fair face and a majestic golden armour, it had the most beautiful features and even Athena had to admit that it was beautiful and could compare to her.

But it was also dead, it's body strewn across the ground it's wings shattered and broken.

As she gazed at this scene, she became lost in it, she could see the glory, the majesty, the valour, the honour, the beauty and all that was of this dead angel.

She did not know why, but she felt sadness, the world was robbed of such a thing or rather such a person.

She could feel that it was this scene this _ancient memory_ that was the cause of all this anger, or was it what caused this scene.

In all her wisdom, she did not know the consequences of her next action.

In admits the clouds she saw among the flashes that were there was a pair of eyes, staring at her.

The eyes were a glowing red colour and soon she saw the face the belonged to it.

The flesh was a sick red and the features may have once been human were too large and bestial to be human any longer.

It's feet were hooves and it's head had two large horns with a mouth that sported jagged teeth.

It had demonic bat like wings and was clad in a brass colour of metal for a chest piece.

In it's right hand it held a massive battle axe, in its left a whip.

She saw it's tongue curl out from it's mouth as it spoke in a language she did not know.

But she was able to seen in those red soulless eyes that this, this thing could see her and unlike the flashes that she saw before, it was present and was very real.

It's eyes were hungry and now it spoke again, but this time it was in fluent English.

"I can see you little Goddess, I will bleed you of your blood, I will take your skull, I will crush your world and all those within it beneath my hoofs!"

Athena did not know what this beast was but she was ready to face it.

She was Athena was a master of both armed and hand to hand combat, she was wise and cunning, but right now she felt dwarfed by the sheer rage of this beast.

It was as if it was made up of the rage, the anger, the savagery, the brutality and the violence of uncounted millions.

The teeth of the beast were the seize of any sword to date and the brutal honesty that leaked from its words, that, that scared Athena.

She did not ask if it was the foe she had been facing before, gone from her mind was the thoughts of if this was the man in reds true form, all she needed to do was get out of here now!

As she did so she heard it's voice mocking her saying "It is too late to run, little goddess, it is far too late!"

* * *

 _Real world_

Athena was no longer in that man's mind, if she could call him a man, that thing in there was it him, she did not know.

She was about to turn and strike before he was able to change into that form when a she heard a loud laugh echo all around her.

The tone was harsh and mocking and the entire area began to glow red.

"This world, is so weak so innocent, the blood that shall spill here will please the lord of skulls!"

Athena turned her head to look at it and was struck with terror by the sight of it, a beast that was filled with rage and wanton death and the spilling of blood.

"I told it was too late to run little goddess, I told you it was too late!"

At this point Athena threw her spear at this beast only for it to bounce of it as if it was but a twig.

It began to laugh again and said in a mocking voice "Your cowardly natures shows, you dare not face me, perhaps your skull may not suffice?"

It now looked beyond Athena at those who were behind her, Annabeth, Percy, Percy's Mom and Grover.

But it was them that caught it's eye and Athena now came to realise that this thing, was not in fact the man whose mind she had jumped into, no, it was not him at all.

The creature now looked at the man in red armour with an almost amused look in its eyes.

* * *

 _Scion of Sanguinius_

I look up at the greater daemon, I know it for I have faced it before, I can tell that the witch as well a the mutant, that goddess and the two mortals are in shock at seeing this daemon.

A snarl forms and a roar is heard from it's mouth "To think that I would have this chance, that you would be alive and present!"

I can see in now as it drops to the earth that sends a massive quake around us I do not move but all bar that _goddess_ do.

"Your brothers are no where to be seen, you are alone, submit to your true nature give into it and praise the Lord of Skulls!"

I stand with a snarl upon my lips and a snarl in my voice "I am the Emperor's chosen, I am a scion of Sanguinius, I will defy you and all that you are just as he did!"

It began to laugh at me and the red clouds now roll in like a storm within my mind.

"That is good, it will be much more satisfying to take your skull!"

I see the _self claimed goddess_ look at me in horror, I can see that she clearly.

My eyes now flash to the mutant, the witch and the two mortals that are in the immediate area.

I was sure that this foe had seen them too as if now made the most wicked smile as it saw the 3 of them.

It now turned back to Athena and said "And what of you, will you accept your fate or will you fight me tiny little goddess!"

I saw the woman form a spear in her right hand and charge at the beast, I myself put a few more paces between myself and the two of them.

I turn and look at the mother and her child "Take your son and run, this is no place for mortals."

I almost snarl these words as I feel the thirst upon me, but I can utilise this, I need not use my will power to will both it and the Daemon away.

I turn to see the self claimed goddess avoid a blow from the axe, only to be caught by the whip.

It latched on to her leg and brought her right into the path of its fist.

While it is distracted I must make haste to find a way to best it but no strategy comes to mind.

I can see this _goddess_ rising to her feet, she looks like she is in pain, not that it matters to me.

I see her now try and parry the _Greater Daemons_ blow, only to be pushed back, my eyes no lock with hers for a moment.

Her eyes are now filled with fear, she clearly has never had to face a foe of this level before, while I have.

With my inception blade in hand I yell at this foe "For the Emperor!"

I now charge as it turns to face me, bring its cursed battle axe down upon me, I manage to evade to the side and I scream the war cry of the chapter as I slice through it's arm.

"Blood is duty, we will soak the earth, stain the sky and smear the stars, we are the _Crimson Dawn_!"

As I skid past it at inhuman speeds I see that it is actually smiling, I know that I have not hurt it badly, not yet.

It now spoke to be with a rather amused smile "He cares not where it's from just that it flows."

I can feel the urge to charge at it, to rip at it with my hands and teeth.

I push that urge down and I am aware that it knows that I did so.

"To deny what it is you truly are, it matters not now, for your skull I shall claim!"

It launches itself at me and I in turn launch myself to the side with blade out held I manage to avoid it's axe but not the fist the came after it.

As it collided with me body, I slam my inception blade into it and let go as I feel my armour as well as my rips crack from the force that hit me.

I feel myself break through an object if not multiple ones before I land.

As I land the earth upon which I do, is ripped up as I am sent skidding back and I feel my body break through some sort of barrier, I am not sure what type it is, but it is not natural by any means.

The force that sent my this way is stopped as my back hits a large and strong object.

I turn for but a brief moment and see an object that is similar to what a cousin from the Space Wolves called a _tree_.

But I do not tarry to stare at it for long, I can feel there is a rather unnatural presence within it as if it was once a mortal.

Turning back I can see that my foe the _Bloodthirster_ has not take notice of or already finished off that self proclaimed goddess and has come straight for me.

As I now ready myself I have no weapons to fight with, I can see them my inception blade is lodge in my foes fist.

It must think to highly of itself to remove it from there.

I ready myself, I know no fear, I am a Blood Angel, he who is the scion of our most beloved Primarch.

I clear my mind and push back the red and black clouds that swarm it, if I shall fall this day it will be as myself.

"Blood is duty in death it flows!"

I know that I am not match for this foe, I know that I will fall against it.

Mustering up my voice I yell out as I charge at it a litany of hate " _By the blood of the Primarch I will bring you down, I will do so even if it drains the last drop of blood in my body_!"

" _I serve mankind and I will, break you with blood, bone and ash_!"

I now manage to avoid its axe and its fist as I rip out my inception blade and plunge it deep into the _Daemons_ arm.

But that was my fatal error, it's other hand grabbed my body and slammed me into the ground.

My inception blade still in hand I hack at the hand that pins me with all that I have.

If I am marked to die then I will slash at it, claw at it, fight it with tooth and nail if that is all that I have, but I will never give in to it.

I can feel the red clouds drawing closer.

* * *

 _Normal POV_

Athena was tempted to let this one go, she could see that this _monster_ was more occupied with the fool who was going to kill her daughter.

But she saw the direction that they were heading, at first she felt a little relief that the barrier around the camp would keep the two of them out.

But to her horror she felt as well as she heard the breaking of the barrier.

To her horror she realised that the monster must have been much more powerful than she thought it was.

" _To break the barrier as if it was nothing, it must be more that I thought it was_."

Her plan had been simple let the monster kill the man, take godly form, kill the monster.

But at this point in time she knew that was not possible, she had to go and take action now!

Athena spared a glance to see that her daughter along with the Satyr and the two others were not dead.

She formed a spear in her hand again and summoned _Aegis_ to her.

She had to take this foe on and best it, before she had only tried to take it on cautiously, but now she knew she had to do what was required of her.

If not the entire of camp half blood and even the entire area would pay the price for her pride.

Even if it pained her to admit it, she could not read the sword or whip of the monster, that annoyed her a lot.

But she saw how that fool in red had fought it and how he was actually able to land a blow on it, to learn more she had to save that fool and learn how it is that he was able to even attempt to fight that monster.

She had seen his eyes and there was no fear in them his words from before now rang true with her.

It was as he had said, he did go to fight 'where others feared to tread'.

" _That foolish warrior must have at least some idea of how to defeat this foe_."

She ran forth only to see to her horror that the man in red was now pinned to the ground right in front of _Thalia's tree._

Athena was able to see that he was hacking at his foe even as he lay pinned to the ground.

She saw that the monster was raising its axe, it was savouring the moment as it was about to cut the head clean of the warrior in red.

Athena knew that if she wished to learn more about this monster and if there were any more of them, she would have to save this man.

By this point she could see that projectiles were useless so she would have to engage this beast in hand to hand combat.

She hurled herself at the monster brandishing her spear and Aegis with all of her power to try to fell it or at least harm it.

Her spear pierced its flesh and sunk right into the monster, most of her spear was no in it, but only a small trickle of blood or at least what appeared to be blood oozed from it.

The monster paused in its action turned it's head to her, made a twisted smile with its face and said in a mocking tone "That's all your getting!"

Now with the hand that pinned the warrior in red, it lifted him up and flung him into Athena.

It all happened so fast Athena did not know what hit her or where she was and why red was covering her vision.

The red moved aside and she now managed to see that the one she had attempted to free hand been thrown at her.

Both of their bodies rang with pain and they both saw how far they had been thrown.

The warrior in red now spoke to Athena saying "Your quarrel with me will have to wait, The _Bloodthirster_ takes precedence here."

Athena now thought " _So that is what the name for this monster is or is it just the name he has for it_?"

She did not waste any time with useless queries and got straight to the point.

"I have never faced a monster like that before, what is it and how do we bring it down?"

The warrior in red now turned to her and said "I have heard of the ignorant masses of the Imperium, but you claim to be more than human, yet you do not know of the servants of _Chaos_?"

The word _Chaos_ , it resonated with her, the void, the void of Chaos or as she saw it, _the maelstrom of Chaos_.

If to be held above the abyss of Chaos was pain enough for Hera the wife of Zeus, then what was the beings that resided in there like?

"As you can see far ranged combat is of no use here and sorcery is even less so, the only way to harm it is to engage it in close combat."

He now looked around and said "If you have any allies, you should call them, if I am correct there is nothing her to contest it for its hold on reality and I am no psyker."

But the time to speak was over for the _Bloodthirster_ came at them with a roar and was about to reach them when fire struck it and engulfed it.

Athena at this moment saw that Apollo her half brother had come.

He must have been drawn by the shattering of the barrier.

He now came up to her in his chariot and said "Well Athena, it seems that you have your hands full, fortunately for you I was nearby."

He looked at the warrior in red who had not take his eyes of the pillar of flame that was now abating as it did so he said "This is far from over."

As the flames did abate it revealed that the monster or rather _Bloodthirster_ was unharmed or rather looked so.

It now roared as it said "To think that you were so foolish enough to expect that too kill me, you are by far the strongest here, I shall take your skull fist!"

Apollo had no idea how but the monster he thought he had just crisped was very much alive and kicking!

It charged the three of them and went straight for Apollo who, thanks to his chariot managed to get out of the way in time.

"By Zeus himself, what in the River Styx is this creature to be alive as well as clearly unharmed by my efforts?"

Said _Bloodthirster_ let loose a roar as it yelled in a language a name that caused both Apollo and Athena to cupped their hands to their ears in pain.

A word or was it a name hurt them so much that Apollo almost fell out of his chariot.

Athena managed to open her eyes and see that the man or rather the warrior in red or perhaps it was _crimson_ felt no such pain.

"My Brothers and I have brought you down before and I shall do so in their stead, you will be banished from this place your kind is never welcome in the domains of man!"

Athena was sure she saw some type of hunger in his eyes as he said this or was it more of _a thirst_.

The warrior in red charged forth at the _Bloodthirster_ full pelt with no weapon in hand determined to fight it with tooth and nail.

It in turn charged him and the pain that was in the heads of the two Olympians began to fade, but it was still lingering in their minds.

But despite this Athena did have to had to admit that this man did go where even _Gods_ feared to tread!

* * *

 _Scion of Sanguinius_

I feel my entire body ring with pain as I am smashed against the ground once more, I am sure that all the ribs within my body are broken.

I can feel the my third lung is on the verge of collapse and that only my primary heart still beats.

I can feel the red cloud wash over me, I have let them in, I can feel them easing the pain and bolstering my strength so that I may defy this foe even with a broken body.

I smash at the giant red hoof that holds my body down.

If it wished to crush my body, it would have down so, no it desires my head as a trophy for its twisted thirsting gods.

I pummel my fist into the hoof with all knowledge that no matter what I do I am damned, I use my head to try and smash at it, I can feel the damage to my skull as I do so.

But I do not care, if I am to die, then I will die, but I will not go down with my neck bent quietly, I will die kicking and scream lashing out at what I can, I will not submit to it ever!

I know no fear, I will never so, I can see the axe and I make my last desperate attempts to do as much damage as I can before I am no longer in this world.

I can feel the black clouds now about to reach into me, about to take hold to empower me, but the clouds are pushed back by a magnificent golden light.

I can hear his wings, I can see his golden armour, his face shrouded in the shadows cast by his own light.

He offers me his hand and I take it, have a fallen, did the blow fall upon me, am I dead and my father is here to take me?

No, I do not believe in an afterlife of any kind, I know better and as I am pulled up I see that it is not the Primarch who has come to my aid, but a legend among all those from the IX legion.

He is _The Sanguinor_ , the exemplar of the host, he who come when the aid of the Blood Angels and those who are descendant from them need is dire.

I know not why he has come to my aid nor why he is not aiding my brothers of the first found chapter.

But I know that he is not a saviour, he merely make that which was not possible possible.

Now at my feat he gestures to a sword that is at my feet.

I do not know it, but I do not question from whence it came, I pick it up.

He nods and me, his face covered by the death mask he wears.

No words pass between us, none are need for we both know what to do, we both turn and look at the servant of the dark gods that is before us, and we both ready our swords and charge it, together.

* * *

 **First of if I did screw up Apollo do forgive me, in his place Zeus was meant to come, but since his lightning bolt is currently stolen, he can't use it. As for why Apollo, to me he seemed the most decent out of the male Gods bar for good old Hephaestus, who I have no desire to pit against a Bloodthirster by the way. As for why they aren't going all out, well the Warp is currently rather dangerous to them and can limit their influence and power. As an example, Ares is the war and battle and stuff like that on earth, a Bloodthirster, feeds of world and star systems, by default it is more powerful than him. Athena can't get a read on Daemon weapons due to the fact that they both exist and don't exist and are bound to an entity that makes her look like an Ant to Zeus. Also I do apologize for cutting it off there but I want to do the fight between the angel and the devil justice so I can't fit it within a thousand words so next chapter. I also want to say due to her Hubris, Athena thought to go into my Blood Angels mind and break him, but due to the black rage making the visions of the past reality she saw a Daemon as it saw her and thus it came to be, silly little Athena, but any one can screw up like that badly.**

 **PM me if you want to know something that I forgot to add to this afterword**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yeah how are you all doing, yeah, yeah I did take a little while, but I only write this story when I feel compelled to serve THE EMPRAH, or was it THE EMPEROR. Never mind that there is use of the Black Rage in this Chapter and the way I use it is the same as it is used in the short novel Deathstorm. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and what I have done in it so please enjoy it.**

 **Please Review no flaming.**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Stay Down, run when I tell you, I will protect you with every drop of my blood" Faffnr Bludbroder Watch-Pack Master of the VI Legion to Tarasha Euten " _The Unremembered Empire_ "

"For the Emperor!" I yell these ever familiar words as I charge into the battle side by side with _The Sanguinor._

I see the Exemplar of the Host leap into the air and the _Bloodthirster_ now roars in reply as it does the same.

I see the two of them clash and the sound akin to the what happens when a Dreadnought meets a tank rang out.

I see _The Sanguinor_ expertly avoid the axe of the _Bloodthirster_ and plunge his the master crafted power sword that he has on him into the Daemons chest.

But I have no time to gaze on in awe, there is a battle to be fought and even now I can see the lesser Daemon, those _Bloodletters_ slip into the material realm.

But they shall not stay here for long, _The Sanguinor_ has his battle and I have mine, with a battle cry upon my lips I yell "By the dawn be burnt warp spawn!"

They look to me away from the battle between two entities that are beyond myself and them.

They see me as a lesser foe a foe that they can beat with numbers alone, I will show them why I earned the rank of 2nd Captain.

If be they god, heretic, mutant or alien, the enemies of man shall fall by my blade this day, they shall all perish here!

The first of them comes at me, it's daemon blade swirling in its hands, a bloody cry coming from it's mouth, but that is where it made a mistake.

There is no use for a display of skill in battle against warp spawn like them, there is no honour in it either.

A well placed punch from my free arm crashing into the skull of the _Bloodletter_ , I sever it's sword with the power sword I was given and then bring it down to cut through the daemons head.

The second now comes at me, but I am ready for it, I move to the left and avoid the blow from its own blade.

It tries to move to recover from over extending itself, but I will not let it.

I thrust my power sword and it sinks into its skull, I rip it out and see that there are around eight more of them, but one of them has a banner?

The one with the banner must been the first of them to come here.

I know not how it came, but right now that is of no concern to me, what is my concern is that it has to die so that no more of there twisted brethren can enter the material world."

I do not look back but I call out now to the ones who _claim_ to be gods and said "If you have any desire to stop this incursion take out the one with the banner!"

I do not wait for a reply and myself charge forth at it to put and end to it.

* * *

 _Athena_

The word of the fool in reds words were lost on her, she was captivated by the golden figure that shone with brilliance and majesty in front of her.

His form of sword play was perfect, each motion he did made her heat skip a beat.

She now saw him take on a foe that could easily best her as if he did this every day of his life.

She saw him beat his wings and spin to avoid both whip and axe of the fiend, she saw how with every strike he drew blood and then pulled back.

It never got hit, not once, not by the arms, the axe, the whip or even when the fiend tried to ram him with its whole body.

If Athena did not know better than to judge a book by its cover she would have said that this battle would have been a long one of attrition to see if the fiend would fall before it could land a blow on the elegant angel.

But she now bore witness to the strength of the angel as he edged his blade down towards the fiends head only to be be blocked by the axe.

She was able to see that the angel only held the blade in a single hand, while the fiend was using both to hold up the blow.

Size as well as stature had no meaning to this battle, it was clear to her now that, this angel was by far the stronger out of the two.

As it now seemed to dart away and renew the attack upon its foe.

The golden mask the hid the emotion upon his face it shone so brightly that Athena could feel the power within it, the power that he used, the power that was him.

She now watched as he raced up the arm of the beast and took a dive as he ran his blade through the left wing of the fiend.

The fiend let loose a cry that could turn the faint of heart deaf.

She saw now that a blade protruded from the fiends chest and then it was gone as the angel began to dash up and down the fiends body.

Stream if blood followed in the wake of the golden flash.

The movements of the angel became harder and harder to see as if it was fading in an out of reality with each strike.

Each now dash of gold made the image before the eyes of the goddess of wisdom blur just a little more.

The image before he began to get more and more red and all before her was a red blur with a few golden streaks running rampant through it never staying in one area for long.

Athena was woken out of her captivation when Apollo called out to her "You could you know wipe the blood from your eyes at least "I don't know why are just staring at them, even Mr D is here."

Athena wiped her eyes and all became clear once more, the image was clear and so was the victor.

She now looked to her half brother who was up in his chariot firing arrow after arrow at the red beings that were in short now flooding the area around them.

She could see that the Olympian in charge of camp Half-Blood, Dionysus had come as well.

He had tried to summon vines to bind the fiends but as she could see all of them seemed to wither if they came too close to them.

She also notice many of them lay upon the ground slain, if that's what one could call it.

Either from a sword or that of an arrow, but at this point in time, there seemed to be no end to them.

Athena now cast her eyes out to the fool in red who now was knee deep in corpses fighting his way toward a creature holding a banner.

But a flash of golden light caught her eye.

The angel shining in all his glory now had broken the axe of the fiend he was facing and now wrapping it up in its own whip and heaving it, he was lifting it into the sky.

She saw his wings beat as well as a roar of some type of engine as a pack upon the back of the angel burst into flames as it projected said angel and his foe into the sky.

Athena noticed that even Apollo gave a brief pause to watch as the angel rocketed up.

The fiend was kicking and screaming and only now did Athena know the intent of the angel.

He meant to hurl the fiend down to the earth, from such a height it would surely perish.

* * *

 _Scion of Sanguinius_

It has been but 2 minutes by the standard of ancient Terra, I can feel the pain that my body had felt as well as the wound that the _Bloodthirster_ had inflicted taking their toll upon my body.

I can feel that my flesh has been pierced multiple times.

I can feel the blood as it flows forth from them.

I can see the one, the warp spawn with the banner.

I will end it even if the last drop that flows from my veins is spent to do so.

It does not run, no it believes that it is safe, that I am too injured to fight on.

The warp spawn that I now have to scramble over would beg to differ.

I can feel the strength ebbing from my sword arm, I can tell that I will not last much longer.

There are many of these warp spawn now, too many for myself to break through alone.

I know that many of them that ran around me must have fallen or else I would find a blade in my back.

But there is no time to recall the past or how many I have slain, no for three of them now set upon me, three wolves attacking an injured lion.

But they forget even when injured a lion is still an apex predator and it can still kill all of them.

I do not waste energy on speech I can no longer afford to.

With all the strength I can muster, slowly let the black clouds engulf my mind once more and put all my energy into charging that blasted warp spawn with the banner.

I am injured, my wound may be fatal, but in a last charge a lion will surely crush the wolves that dare to remain in its path.

I find my answer as I smash past the first three, I can feel the slashes they made at me as I do so, I did not stop not for them.

I can feel the pain as one had managed to stab into side.

But I ignore the pain, right now all there is to me is that banner and the black clouds that I am so desperately trying to get out of.

If I am to fall, I wish to do so as myself not who I think I supposed to be.

I can hear the sounds of flames crackling as my vision sows that the warp spawn around me have been hit by arrows of fire.

They are not yet gone from this world, but I cannot delay nor stop.

I can feel it, I can feel the thirst in my body rising, the images around me are becoming a blur.

But I hold on and focus and hold out the blur so that I may still see my target, so that I may still act as I should.

It now is backing away from me, those around it are making a shield out of there bodies for it.

I can't let that stop me, if I were to pause for but a moment, I am sure my body would fail.

I press on and as I hit them I use them as leverage to charge up and over them crushing there bodies as I smash through them, there are too many and I am bound to fall soon.

I can feel the blades of many as they pierce both armour and flesh.

Curse them for their weapons curse them for all that they are, but I do not say so openly.

I am unsure if I would be able to form the words at this point my vocal cords still work.

It does not matter no I can feel my legs failing now and I can feel their blades cut deeper into my chest.

I channel my rage take smash all that is to my right aside, take aim and throw my power sword at my foe.

Even as I feel my body go down as my vision begin to drop to the ground it is as if all time has slowed.

I can see my arm out in front of me, I can see my power sword as it moves slowly to it's target I can see that the intended target is unable to move.

I can see my self ever so slowly looking at the ground but eve as I see it getting closer I can see that my sword has hit true and the banner is broken and so is the blasted Bloodletter the servant of the blasted four who held and then I can see no more.

* * *

 _In a memory_

I lay upon the ground, looking up at the ceiling, I had been forced down by the enemy, my blade had been of no use against _Tactical Dreadnought Armour_.

A curse upon them for their use of it, to turn from Humanity, a curse upon them for this as well.

The crewmen and women that had been with me are dead, I can see what is left of their bodies littered around me.

I had expected the enemy to come in force, but I had not expected for them to use _Tactical Dreadnought Armour_.

That was my folly that my soul and the souls of those who died because of it now hold.

To our credit, two out of the five lay dead beside us I do not believe that they _Arch Enemy_ is pleased by that.

I gather my strength push away the black clouds that were closing in and push the limits of my body.

Rising up from the floor I am greeted by a crude sneer from the leader of these traitors.

He now speaks his twisted features spouting garbled words as the proof of his sins the mutation has claimed his tongue.

"You stand alone _Brother_ , where are the rest of you thin bloods we did not come aboard this ship to face only one of you."

I do not give _it_ an answer, I only charge in some mad desperate attempt to kill him.

I did managed to land a clean blow on it, but it only scrapped his armour not even denting it.

It though hit me with its fist rather than the thunder hammer.

It must not view me as worth the effort to kill it, it is mocking me, telling me that I cannot defeat it, that I cannot win.

"Can you feel that thin blood, your time is at an end, your _service_ is over, you will die but not here, I will have your torn apart slowly bit by bit so you will know that you truly failed-."

It was cut off there as a new voice "The Emperor, the earth of ancient Terra shall run red with their blood!"

I hear the roar of a jump pack as a _Brother_ in black collided his thunder hammer with the heretic's face.

Blood spurted out in all directions as I heard the battle cries being yelled over the roar of multiple jump packs.

Flashes of black and red came forth and with a fury that put my own rage to shame I saw the two remaining heretics cut down before me.

I heard them call out "The blasted traitors are finished, we must move on, claim the lives of any that have turned their back on the Emperor!"

I know them, I know them all to well, they are, they are _Death Company_ , those who have fallen to the _Black Rage_.

They are mad men, who dwell in the a past that they were not part of.

They call out challenges to foes who are not there and call out the names of allies who exist only in memory.

Only they would use a jump pack in a ship, only they would dare to do so.

They are gone beyond all hope and yet here they are, here to serve the Chapter one final time.

I now pull my body up once more and look at the mad men in front of me. I know no fear, but in my heart I know that if I were to survive this, one day their fate shall be my own.

I assess that my chapter must have sent them aboard while the others left, they must have fought their way from the deck they were on to here and not a moment too soon.

There are around 20 of them, I know not how many have fallen to get here.

But such a high number does not bode well for the Chapter.

I know that they must have been

taken from every company, but such high numbers still causes on to know that we may vanish from the annuls of history.

One of them looks at me and raises the power sword in his arms "Are you friend or foe, speak quickly, we have many tasks to do, Terra still burns and we would see to it that it does so no more."

The one who had saved me, the one with the thunder hammer puts his arm on this ones shoulder and says "Stay your blade brother, can you not see that he is of the legion, look at his armour, look at his face, we are brothers."

All of them helmeted give a nod, they all sound like they have screamed themselves hoarse.

The one who stayed the other now says to me "What news commander, have the sons of Dorn arrived are they to link up with us, has the Khan arrived just as he promised to relieve us of our posts?"

I can only shake my head and say "No brother, the ones who are with you and myself, we are all that is left upon this ship."

He looks at me as if he knows me, I do not know why, but I feel as if I know him.

His face is masked by his helmet but I ask "Do you know me brother?"

He looks at my face for just a moment before he brings his hand to his helm and says "Did we, did we fight upon Eternity Gate together, did we push back the traitors in the palace?"

I know that voice, I knew him a long time ago, back when I was a scout, he and I were inducted into the Chapter in the same batch.

He saved my life many times and I his, it is grimly fitting that he his here now.

But I can not lament nor show any remorse, not while I have a mission to complete.

So now I say "Brother we are not aboard the _Vengeful Spirit_ , but our mission is no less important, this ship cannot be allowed to fire upon our brothers."

Even now I know that the enemy are sending more aboard, I had killed countless cultist to get here, I had even vanquished at least 30 of these _Lesser Daemons_.

I know that the mission just became possible again, I am also can see that this is only fitting that I lead these brothers in theirs and my last act of service for the chapter, this is the end.

"Brothers, I need your aid, I intend to destroy this ship, I will overload the warp-drive and take it along with all the other ships around it down, I will not let them harm any of our brothers with this vessel!"

I did my best to keep my voice calm, but I yelled the last part.

This is partly due to the fact that I am in pain, partly due to the fact that I will not let the Arch Enemy use _my_ ship to harm any of my brothers.

In truth I did not know what to expect from the mad men, but I heard a roar come from all of them.

Their words were mangled but I was able to make out from them "By the Emperor it shall be so!"

"Death to those who have dared to turn their back on the master of mankind."

"The enemy will regret ever coming to Terra, we shall make them pay!"

"A death in service to the Primarch Sanguinius, it is a death I will gladly accept!"

"Our death is immaterial if we die in service for the Emperor, for it is better to die for the Emperor than live for ones self."

I hear the thud of what can only be a Dreadnought and I reel around just in case it is a foe.

But it is not, no the one who is behind me is a grim reminder of the _Black Rage_ and it's reach.

The once proud Dreadnought who had served as one for many centuries fell.

His name was the same as that as the planet _Lorn_.

If he was here then I the chances of my succeeding on my own were slim and he along with the rest of _Death Company_ were send to make sure I did not fail.

"AND WHAT OF I, IS THERE GLORY FOR LORN HERE AS WELL!"

It unknown how or why he fell, but in the late hours of the night upon a world so far away his will finally snapped and he succumb to the rage.

If it was the passing of the Sanguinary Guards wings as they passed over head or the roar of titan engines as it gridded into action.

But now he was here and a the mission had become even more possible.

"Honoured Lorn, there is much glory to be had, we shall cut down as many traitors as we can."

His voice now boomed to me "I SHALL, I WILL LAY THEIR HEARTS AT THE FEET OF OUR PRIMARCH!"

I see his optics move glances at the Death Company behind me and then back to my face.

"LET US GO, THE TRAITORS SHALL DIE THIS DAY!"

A roar of approval comes from the Brothers in black and I turn to look at them.

"Stay well Commander, we shall prevail, those who defile Terra shall be crushed beneath us!

I give him a nod and say "Let us strike forth at the enemy together my brothers!"

* * *

 _Reality_

Athena looked at what had once been a war zone, this area, the foes they had faced, the angel, all of it, all of them were gone as if they never existed.

She now saw that the earth that the fiends had stepped on looked as if it had died or worse.

The smell of blood still polluted the air and she could feel that dread she had felt before still within her.

Athena now saw Apollo come down in his chariot he had a grim expression on his face.

"What happened to you, did that Angel guy _look_ so good that you could not help but stare at him, I mean if that guy in the red armour had not known how to beat stop the constant flow of these, I don't know what they are called, you would be dead!"

Part of her pride swelled up as she was about to rebuke Apollo for his harsh tone but the clear cut as well as rather pissed of voice of Dionysus rang out to both of them.

"Not to be rude, but can any of you tell me what went on here, also that man in red, I think he may not have much time left if we do not find a way to heal him."

Athena in her mind said two things the first was berating herself for her lack or rather absence of actions, being captivated by the angel who now was no where to be seen.

It was true, she did find him attractive as well as curious to who he was, she had tried to reach out to his mind, but found that she was unable to do so, he was too strong for her.

The other was her _divine wisdom_ at work which told her that they had to save that _fool_ in red.

He was well versed in fighting these fiends, so if they were to return this _fool_ can and _would_ tell them how to fight them.

She did not like it, but she knew better than to try and go into his mind once more, she had seen what it was like before battle, she knew better than to try and go in there and make the same mistake twice.

She now turned to Apollo and said "He knew how to fight these and he was no friend to them, out of the three of us here, I say we save him and deal with father later."

Apollo gave her a nod while Dionysus gave a sigh and said "Very well, but this is your doing not mine, all of it is."

Athena did not need him to tell her that, she knew that this was her fault in a sense, she may not admit it to them, but she knew that her mistake had caused all of this.

"Then let us set about to save him, I and I am sure you have question for him, also did you see where that _Golden Angel_ vanished to?"

Apollo gave a laugh and then said "Oi, oi, not thinking of breaking your oath are you?"

She gave him a glare so he put his hands up in front of him defensively and said "Just a joke, in any case I did not see him after the last of the fiends fell."

Dionysus now said "I did see him, but I think I must have been dreaming, he straight up took a step back jumped up and vanished into thin air before my eyes, almost like how those things came?"

* * *

 **Okay so how did you like it as I said the Black Rage interpretation was from the short novel Deathstorm, should read it by the way it is nice. I also adding in the fact that Athena naturally would be attracted to the Sanguinor, heck he would put all the Olympians to shame, I'm straight and a guy but I'm just saying anything female would fall for him or the Primarch and any male who swings that way would if Sanguinius were real. Some of the keys are fucking up on my keyboard sorry.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far, no flaming.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well Shit it is almost the end of the year, I might add that I did have this story ready to go on the 2/12/15, but chose not to upload it and focus more on the main stories I am writing, sorry about that, so as the new year approaches I decided to dish this out to all of you so you can enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter Four

" _Now you lie, I am my father's son, I will always be, I am the angel of his pure wrath_!" Sanguinius to Kyriss (Fear to Tread)

My eyes opened, I was upon some sort of bed, I can smell the ash in the air, all of that was no dream it was real, much to my dismay.

I look around I am alone, I can recall that I did send back the one that held the banner.

I am unsure if it is truly a victory, where one will go the others will follow, I also am in need of a way to return to my Chapter.

Mutants are accepted here, yet they do not know of the Four, for now, I will not take any chances with them.

They have proved not to be human, but I do not possess the means to take them down.

I hear a voice call out to me "Oi, oi, big guy who was in red, you got up, I got to say you are impressive, we all thought you'd never wake up."

Ignoring the fact that they have stolen my power armour I say "It pleases me to know that I ruined all of your expectations."

I now look at it and ask "My armour, where is it?"

This one had face that looked like it had radiation leaking from his eyes, he is not human.

I am able to recall he must have been the one in the chariot, the female one from before.

It now replied to me "Relax, we had my bro the Smith God himself and most of his kids come by to remove it for you."

I look at him, he clearly wished to impress me with that, he clearly tell that he failed to do that, miserably I might add.

He now gave a sigh and said "You can at least act impressed."

I do not respond to that.

No instead I ask "The time frame, how long was I out of action?"

The figure now gave a sigh and said "You really are all about war aren't you?"

I look at it and say "Yes, I am made for war, for the majority of my life that is all that I have ever known."

It now looked at me a bit sceptical, not that he has the right to be, he just is.

"So um, how old are you again?"

I look at him and then say "I am 429, I have been in active service for around 416 Terran Standard years."

It now said "Your armour, why does the setting sun have wings on it?"

I raise an eyebrow at this fool and say "It is not a setting sun, it is a rising sun, as for the wings, I will not say."

It had clearly just changed the topic, I did not care for it, all that I required was my armour and the power sword that I had been given, I will then leave this place entity.

It now stated "Your armour and that um, big sword you have, what was it made out of, we couldn't figure it out?"

I in turn reply "That is your own failing not mine, I am not obliged in any shape or form to tell you what it is."

In reply to that it said "Ah, the ass approach, you know you won't ever have friends with that attitude?"

In turn I just say "Such things are irrelevant, I stand besides my brothers in battle, that does not require such things, only loyalty."

It looked at me again and now asked "So um, you got a name that I can call you, the big guy in red can only go so far."

I just remark "There are plenty who are bigger than I, as for my name you can call me Neos."

It was at this point that the one who took female form came in, I can tell that she was still in shock.

All of this, it was here fault, be it known to her or not, she had dared to trespass on a genetic memory 10,000 years old.

She had brought one of the Four to her world, it would now pay the price for her hubris and arrogance.

She now addressed the other entity and said "Apollo, I can see that the fool is up, has he give you any answer about what that thing was and why it was here?"

For the first time since I had come here I laugh loud and deep so that it would know what I think of it.

"I a fool, your pride, your stupidity, it has doomed this world, where one goes the rest will follow."

I now give a pause in my laughter as I now say "What came, it was not the best, I have bested it before, with the aid of my brothers, you were unable to harm it."

I now close my eyes as I said "Why it was here, it was invited by no less, you are a fool beyond all others, you looked into what was not yours to see, now you and all you know will pay the price for that, know that before you die."

The one who she called Apollo looked at her and said "Athena, you just got served."

It was clear that the female entity was enraged at what I had just said to her, that was why I had said it.

She now lashed out at me "You do not know your place mortal, I am Athena the Goddess of Wisdom, I am the maiden of War, choose your next word carefully or I shall end you!"

I look at her and shake my head as I say "You clearly are not, if you were, you would have been able to harm that Bloodthirster, it is an entity of violence, not one of the greatest of it's kind."

I let that thought sit with her, if she has even an iota of wisdom she may be able to process the implications of what I just said, not that I care if it does or does not, she is like them.

It now looked at me as if I was mad as it said "Surely you know that I have the power to let you live as well as to kill you!"

In reply to her all I say is "You have a short memory, did I not tell you that I know no fear, if the Bloodthirster cannot make me feel it, then how can you."

The entity Apollo cleared its throat "As much as I hate to say it, he is not lying to us about that, so um can we cut with the threats and get back to what it was we were meant to ask?"

Athena as it is called looked at the other one by the name of Apollo and asked "I should just let him insult me like this, I do not let things like this slide!"

In turn it now said to it's fellow "Also when he said it was your fault, he was telling the truth as well, so it kind of is your fault?"

I now state to her what it was that she did wrong "You looked into the black clouds, you saw what it was that was reflected in their, you looked one of them in the eyes and they saw you, you fled in fear."

The one called Athena I could feel it, she was about to recall what it was that she had seen so I say "Do not speak of it, you have no right to, it is not your place to."

It's grey eyes now glared at me but I did not move, I know no fear, perhaps she needs to learn what that means.

"You dare speak to a Goddess in such a tone!"

I now roar back at her "A memory of my gene sire put down what the two of you could not, you are but a fragile insect compared to who he is, you have not earned the right to know of him, you are but a thief, I am a proud warriors who has stood and fought against the onslaught of Chaos against the galaxy for centuries, you are nothing, you are no deity, your weak, you are foolish and you can be killed."

I can feel both the thirst in my throat swelling as well as the roar of the black clouds as they came now in waves crashing around my soul.

She has offended me, I will not let this slide "I care not for what you say you are, I am Neos, 2nd Captain of a Blood Angels Successor Chapter, my Kin have crusaded from star to star in the name of mankind, you who isn't capable of inter solar space travel should shut their mouths."

* * *

 _Normal POV_

The first thing that was heard was that of a once grumpy old man who had found his cheer.

"By far, what you said, is magnificent, I always wanted to hear Athena being called and idiot, brutal but I respect you, I see that you refuse to hold anything back."

Athena now whirled around in anger and said "Dionysus, this is no laughing matter!"

Dionysus did not care "Oh my, the only reason I came to see what was going on was the barrier was down, that being due to said man in red being thrown through it."

He now gave a rather content grin as he now looked Athena in the eye.

"From which I hear is your fault, all your fault actually, oh this is long over due, also I know a certain guy with a trident, who is not happy you put his son in such a situation."

He now gave a laugh and said "It'd be good to see someone else getting struck with lighting for a change, Hera's not going to let you weasel your ass out of this one."

He was laughing again Neos at this point said "I take it that you are the one who violates rules and regulations on a regular basis, from your tone, you pay a much higher price for doing so than most do."

Dionysus in turn said "Hit the nail on the head, there Mr, um Neos?"

Neos now said "If you wish to address me in any form, it is Lord 2nd Captain Neos."

Apollo now asked "So you are the big number 2 in your um, _Chapter_?"

In reply to this Neos said "I am not compelled to explain to you the hierarchy nor do I have the patience to."

Apollo looked a little offended "What, you think we're all dumb, like Athena what we would not understand this _Chapter_ of yours?"

Neos in turn raised his eyebrow "It is not a thing to be said likely, I also don't care to explain it to you for it is not of my kins creation and that of another.

Apollo now gave a nod and said "So it is not were to slow and dumb, but more of it annoys the crap out of you when you say it?"

In turn Neos said "That would not be the term I would use to describe it, but you are close to it in a sense."

Apollo now turned to Athena a big grin on his sunny face "See Athena, he's not all that bad, you should think before you let your fists fly, you did and you just invited a massive shit storm!"

Neos now interjected "I believe the phrase you seek is _Warpstorm_."

Apollo now said "Yeah, what the big guy in red said, what is a Warpstorm?"

Neos now said "A anomaly in the Warp, it where the creatures that reside with in it pour into the material realm and drink their fill of the essence of all those that reside here."

Apollo now said "You make them sound like you know, Christian Demons other ilk from such things and all."

In reply to that Noes said "The term that you seek this time is Daemons."

He now threw his gaze to Athena "You opened the window to them and ran, it is flaw with windows, you need to close, if you do now, you are unaware of what may be coming through them."

Dionysus now asked "So in a sense, you pop up, Athena reads your mind, sees some shit, it follows her and now the world is stuffed."

Neos now narrowed his eyes and said "That is a rather vulgar way to say, but you are not wrong, a window such as that should never be opened, the price for closing them I s often steep."

Apollo cautiously asked "So um, how steep are we asking?"

Neos shook his head "You do not have the resources to do so, not on a single world."

Athena now asked in some what of an arrogant tone "So what is it that they want?"

Neos did not mince his words when he replied to her.

"To corrupt and devour every soul that lives upon this world, to enslave it to their whims, to watch it die as all things in the material should in their eyes."

Apollo gave a blink and then said "So, in short, they want the living essence of the people, so in a sense their souls."

Neos gave him a nod "That is what they seek, but of the four do it in their own way, you have met the servant of the one will openly tell you that."

Apollo now said "There is more than them?"

Neos looked at him and said "Clearly there is more than one of you, the one whose extension you met is the Lord of Skulls, God of Murder, the war given form."

Apollo at this point blinked and said "Wow, shit, wait which war are we talking about."

Neos looked at him and said "It existed the moment the first clenched its fist with the desire to end life."

Apollo's jaw fell wide open, Dionysus's did too, Athena took a step back and she said "So, back even before the Titan."

Neos now cleared his throat, though it sounded like gears being ground together "If you believe you are responsible for the creation of reality, you are gravely mistaken, there are those who pre dated chaos, there genetic successors sail the stars, trying to do as they please."

Athena now picked up on his tone and asked "You say we are not alone, that there is life on other planets and that it has been there since before our world?"

Neos now blankly stated "Only the most naïve would believe they are the centre of the galaxy."

Apollo now turned to Athena "If this keeps up, you're going to stop being the Goddess of Wisdom."

Neos raised an eyebrow "More like the entity of idle curiosity."

The venom in the two words let them know what he thought of the word idle and curiosity.

Apollo now turned to Athena and said "Well looks like the Big Z will not have to pick out a new title for you, but you will have to change your animal from an owl to a cat, cause we all know curiosity killed the cat."

Neos just said "Her curiosity is yet to take a life, but the repercussions of it will soon, where one goes the rest will follow."

Apollo now asked "You haven't named any of the others, or the first one, can I ask why?"

In reply Neos said "Names are knowledge, knowledge is power, power corrupts and they would never share that sort of power."

Athena now asked "Could you at least the others so we know what to expect of them?"

Neos just said "This world is doomed since it stands alone, the one known first to humanity, is the Grandfather Death, Lord of Stasis, the Plague bearer, Lord of Decay."

Apollo now questioned "Wait hold up, what has Stasis got to do with Death?"

Neos now said "It is not death, it is the fear of death, those who follow it seek to live."

Dionysus now added "I take it they all got a pretty crappy deal."

In reply Neos said "Those I have slain, were all content and declared that there god loved them, urge them to join it."

All three Olympians got the message, he killed those guys whoever they were, not that it mattered right now.

"It's rival is the Changer of Ways, the Lord of Lies, Lord of the Arcane, it has been proven that it can rewrite fate at a whim."

This clearly sacred all three Olympians in the room, Neos decided to impart a little extra knowledge and said "One of said entity's favoured servants is title the _Fateweaver_."

Athena now asked "So he influences fate?"

Neos now said "That will imply that you know its goals and none do."

Safe to say that really sacred them, clearly they didn't possess such abilities and fear those who did.

Apollo now said "Why do I get the feeling that the last one is going to make me feel sick."

Neos now said "All of them should, you should feel revolted and disgusted by their existence, if not you can fall prey to them and become like the one you faced."

Apollo gave a sigh "Just say the last one please, I can get over this sick feeling then."

Neos narrowed his eyes "The last one, the youngest, is the Prince of Pleasure, the Lord of Excess or as the race who sins birth it, _she who thirsts_."

Dionysus now said "So I take it that it is both a guy and a girl?"

Neos shook his head "If its Servants are the example to go by then it is both at once, it is said to look upon it is to be enslaved to it for it takes the form you desire most."

Apollo gave a blink and went outside where he could hurl up whatever was in his stomach.

Athena now turned to her half brother Dionysus and said "All mockery aside, this cannot be known to just us three, all of us must meet at Olympus to discuss this."

Dionysus looked at her and said "Sure, you do that, I'll be at the camp."

Neos now said "I take it that you two do not often speak to one another nor are you on good terms."

Apollo had returned and said "Yeah, Athena does not get along well with really, well anyone to be precise, sure my sis and her get along, I think, oh and there is Aunt Hesita, but then again every one gets along with her."

Neos now said "I take it that some ability that she possesses."

Apollo shook his head "No actually she is just a likeable person."

Neos was clearly wasn't buying the nice person story, no matter how true it was.

Apollo now gave a sigh "Aw come on, can't a person be likeable just because they are, I mean like, don't you get along with at least some of your family?"

In reply Neos didn't miss a beat as he stated "Brotherhood calls for no friendship, it only demands loyalty."

Apollo "Um, don't you have like a mother or father you talk to."

Neos then said "One does not return to their home world and show who and who did not survive or pass the trails."

Apollo just said "I think I understand, just a little of it at least."

Athena in turn stated "I know that I do understand."

It came off a little arrogantly which was bad for her.

Since Neos had arrived or rather since said Goddess of Wisdom had messed up, it had been open season on her, the season was yet to be concluded.

Neos turned to her and said "If you claim to do so, then say it to me, I will great pleasure in mocking you if you fail to mention a single thing."

He said this in a blank tone and with a blank face which Athena took as a challenge.

"Fine then, since you dare to question me I will enlighten you, you do so to hide the shame of those who failed and those who died."

Neos shook his head "That is merely an additional benefit, a trivial matter that warrants no concern or passes any of our minds."

Apollo gave him the thumbs he liked this guy, even though said person did not like him or any entity for that matter.

"Hey Athena is it me or are you making mistake after mistake after mistake this day?"

Neos now stated "One should never claim to be wise, it for others to say that you are, to claim that you're wise is to prove that you are anything but it."

Dionysus gave a laugh, he did not do it too often, but he had done it a bit too many times today.

"Oh, it is still Open Season on Athena, I hope it doesn't run out until after _judgement_ has been passed on you."

Athena decided to ignore that rather than dig herself deeper than she already had.

Dionysus now turned to Neos and said "Hey ever considered short term employment, until the meeting at Olympus, want to hang here and teach the kids sword play?"

* * *

 _Neos's POV_

I reply to it "The burden and honour of instructing the young initiates belongs to Master of Recruits, the 10th Company Captain, the most oldest and wisest of us."

The one named Athena now spoke to me, I was sure that she was trying to provoke a reaction, it is my pleasure to disappoint her.

"Oh so wisdom does came with age where you're from."

I turn to her and blankly state "That is not usually the case, just ask the Eldar."

The one called Apollo now asked of me "Wait hold up, who the heck names a group of people Eldar."

I now state to him "It is not a group of people who I refer to, but an entire race, it is what they are called in this language."

The one named Apollo said "Well shit, who the hell named them."

I say what I know "The ones who made them, the only translation I know of is _the old ones_."

I now add "Like the Eldar who they created they predate the existence Chaos."

I see that all three of them are thrown off by this, I would be pleased, but I suspect it is not for the reason I would like to believe it is.

I say only what I have been told "It was not not always a void storm upon the ocean or so they say, it would like to confirm it myself."

The one called Dionysus now asked me "So you're saying stuff was their before Chaos was?"

It is clear that what they think is Chaos and what I know is Chaos are not the same or are in a different form.

I do not feel the urge to either enlighten them or correct them, so I simply answer "Are you that adamant that you are the centre of the universe."

The one called Apollo now stated "Well Zeus does call himself the King of the Universe."

I state to them "That is a bold title for those who are yet to move off there own planet and colonise their moon."

All three of them had no reply for me, the one called Apollo now said "Well it does kinda sound stupid when you put it like that, wait I ride the chariot of the sun, so that it is in the sky."

I decide to take a different approach to this one "So I take that there is one of these chariots for every planet that exists, so let me ask you, who drives those ones."

The one named Apollo seemed to wish to speak, but then he turned pale.

"Wait hold up, you mean to say that humanity is out there and has many suns, I'd have to set all of them to auto pilot."

I decided to add to his worries by saying "Each had their own unique cycle, Fenris takes four Terran standard years to do orbit their sun."

The one named Apollo said "I'm going to have to tap out at this point, wait you said orbit, you mean to say that the Earth moves around the Sun, are you telling me that my job is pointless?"

I just reply to it "I have said no such thing, those are your own words."

The one called Dionysus now laughed as he said "I see so, Sunshine, you just came to know, so you've been doing a Helios's job since he well faded and you didn't need to or on the bright side if said giant man is wrong, you're not pulling one sun but heaps of them for every planet."

The one called Apollo gave a sigh "So wait, I either have been wasting my time or I have to pull, what say a thousand sun chariots."

I decide to enlighten him to the populace of the Imperium.

"The number is much more than a thousand and it is both constantly contracting as well as expanding."

The one named Dionysus now asked "Hey hold up, your serious about all of this, you're not making a joke at Sunshine here are you?"

I answer him "Why would I jest about this, planetary orbit is not the most exhilarating topic, unless you are blasting said planet out or further in orbit."

The arrogant one, Athena as it is called now challenged me "You would ruin it's planets ecosystem for your own gain?"

I blankly stated "Victory is what matters, the word you just said is clearly not."

The one by the name of Dionysus now said "Well aren't I glad, Demeter and Hades reluctant wife aren't here, they' have a word with you about that."

I look to him and say "They may speak all they like, I care not for what they have to say, if doesn't cover combat, then speak to those in charge of such things."

The one by the name of Apollo just said "Okay, now that we have clarified that Mr, I mean Lord 2nd Captain Neos, here does not get along well with any of us, let us take him to Olympus, so he can tell what he told us to the rest of us."

I look at it and say "Tell them what you wish, I have no intent to repeat myself, to repeat such things is to alert them to you, given the current situation I'd rather not."

The one called Athena now spoke arrogantly to me once more "That is not for you to decide mortal, you are in are world and we are the Gods who govern it, you will do as we say."

I turn to her and say "You can think that, for all the good that it will do for you, the Four will certainly remember that when they take this world and everything else from you."

She was angry, I did not care, her anger was her own problem not mine, if she had not the sanity to see what was about to happen to her world it was her own undoing.

The one named Apollo decided to step in and said "Okay, you chill here and we'll go check this in with the rest of us." I now ask it "My armour, where is it."

It in turn replied to me "Yeah one of the kids should bring it to you, well see you later."

* * *

 **Okay there it is sorry about Dionysus being happy and all, I just think he'd actually be happy that Someone else is going to get into deep shit for a change. Like I said before sorry about that late upload it has been near 2 months since I put up a Chapter.**

 **Please review this story now flaming**


End file.
